May Tricks
by Gigicerisier
Summary: E+S Extreme Sci-Fi with sex, drugs and action.
1. Chapter 1

This fiction is written by My love Seann(It's not his real name though.)  
We don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. He dedicates this story to those who loves E+S pairings.   
  
Warning: This is not for children since it contains explicit language, sexual expressions, drug taking and violences.   
May Tricks  
Chapter 1  
James was just finishing a long shift at his job at the Pizza Emporium. The restaurant had been busy and James was feeling tired. He dragged his tired body to the locker room where he removed his apron and collected his jacket. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It read 23:45. Suzy would be waiting for him when he got home. Hopefully she would have a meal prepared for him. More likely however, she would be playing a Sintranet-Total-Absorption-Game or STAG for short,  
STAGs were the latest in gaming technology. The dream of virtual reality had at last been realised and the games market that was already big had become one of the biggest in the world. STAGs were unlike other computer games as once you connected into them you could forget you were playing a game as it was more like dreaming than playing a game. People who became addicted to these games could suffer disorientation when the game was over and they returned to reality. Other psychological side-effects that extensive use could cause were depression, insomnia, schizophrenia and suicidal tendencies. There were not only negative effects though. During the game events could occur that would cause extreme satisfaction, ecstacy both physical and mental.  
The makers of the games put labels on them warning gamers not to play them too much. These warnings only added to the thrill though, much like the warnings on cigarette packets that had helped excite a generation into poisoning their lungs several generations before.  
James strolled along the pavement to the underground train station. At this late hour the streets were still busy. Euro City One or London as it had been previously known was a 24 hour city and there were plenty of people rushing though the cold fizzing drizzle and eye-achingly bright holographic advertisements.  
James walked past the STAG dealership and stopped to have a look in the window. All the new games and upgrades for STAG systems were lined up. There were hundreds of new titles and hundreds of thousands of older games to choose from. After the internet had been banned and the controlled internet (Sintranet) had been introduced to the world, people used this new technology as a drug rather than a tool. A lot of older people who were against the idea of a controlled internet still demonstrated against the Sintranet and called for the old internet to be made legal again. These people were fading out now though. They were out of touch with the new world order. Terrorism had destoyed may of the freedoms that people in the twentieth century had taken for granted. The world had become such a dangerous place that the governments had had to introduce a severely restrictive police-states and take total control of all property and information.  
This left a guy like James who had been educated by the state working in The Pizza Emporium. If he had been born twenty years earlier he could have studied to become a doctor as he had wanted when he was a litlle boy. As it turned out when he reaced the age of fourteen and took the mandatory State DNA scan he was informed that genetically speaking he wouldn't cut it as a doctor. No explanation was given as to why not. That was not the state way of doing things. He was given a level 16 working permit and refused permission to apply for further education of health insurance.  
This had been a huge dissapointment to James at the time. A level 16 working permit meant that Pizza Emporium was about as good as it got in terms of work. He had now been working their for 9 years as junior waiter. James situation wasn't unusual though. He was in the vast majority. It had long been realised that the previously sacred doctrine of democracy was in fact a total sham. A way of hiding a plutocracy from the masses. Unless you were born to the right family you stuck down at the bottom. The only way out was if the DNA scan at fourteen revealed any special talents. For James and his partner Suzy, the scan had been revealing. It revealed the rest of their life to them as one of drudgery.  
People who showed any resentment about the way things were, were labeled as potential terrorists and had certain rights taken away from them. Depression therefore was rife and people could buy apply to have their internal bio-chips adjusted to make them feel happier by chemical means. James had always seen this as sacrificing his soul and had had his bio-chip illegally de-activated. Most however, were living their lives pumped with stimulants to stop themselves from feeling suicidal.  
  
A new game caught James' eye. "Card Captor Sakura - Game One". Wow thought James. Suzy had a pile of Card Captor comics in their closet. She would love to play this game. James didn't know the story line of this Japanese Manga comic but he knew that Suzy could guide him through in a two player link-up.  
James walked into the shop and up to the counter. A boy of about twenty was serving. From his PID (Prominent Identification) label James could see that he was a level 15 employee. This implied that his DNA was very slightly more highly rated that James' own DNA. Hence the slightly more desirable job. As James also had his ID displayed prominently (as was required by law) this guy knew that he out-ranked James. The media encouraged people to show respect to people below them in the DNA rankings.  
  
"What will it be low-life?" asked the boy.   
"Give me a copy of Card Captor Sakura arsehole".  
This response surprised the boy as all speach was supposed to be monitored by a persons bio-chip and if lack of respect was shown to a senior worker then a small chemical deterent would be administered. This meant it was pretty safe to talk abusively to people who officially ranked lower than you but it was physically impossible to talk out of turn or attack somebody who ranked higher. Unless of course you had had your bio-chip de-activated. Quite a lot of people had had this done and even though it was illegal people were not keen to report you as it was entirely likely that you may be working for the State. People who interfered in State business were labelled as terrorists and executed.  
"Certainly Sir" replyed the boy after a moments thought and dissapeared into the store room. James had a look around inside while he waited. The walls were filled with rows and rows of game cartridges. There were two or three girls looking at some Paradise Island games. James listened to what they said.  
"I've never played a full immersion game before. I don't know how you can just let go of your consciousness and slip into it".  
The girl was about 18 years old and had large grey eyes. Her hair was shaved the regulation 9mm, but coloured green for that hint of individualism.  
  
"Me neither" said her friend "Is it just like day-dreaming?".  
"You just let the game pull you into it. You dont have to try" James said helpfully to the two girls. They turned around and checked his PID. He saw that they were level 13.  
"Don't talk to us scum." said the green haired girl and they turned their back on him.  
"Fuck you. Arrogant bitches" said James as he walked away back to the counter. This scared the girls a little as they realised he didn't have a bio-chip and he may be a State worker. They quickly scuttled out of the shop.  
  
"Here you go Sir. Card Captor Sakura Version One".   
James grabbed the cartridge from the counter and slid his transaction card through the swiper.  
  
He walked slowly to his flat where Suzy was waiting for him. He hoped she would like his little present.  
  
End of Chapter One. 


	2. Chapter 2 Adults only

This fiction is written by My love Seann(It's not his real name though.)  
We don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. He dedicates this story to those who loves E+S pairings.   
  
Warning: This is not for children since it contains explicit language, sexual expressions, drug taking and violence.   
May Tricks  
Chapter 2  
Suzy sat on her bed watching the news on TV. She was lying on her stomach twiddling her hair long brown hair between her fingers. Apparently the Northern Independent party had been been funding terrorists and was being closed down. Suzy wondered how so much trouble seemed to be being caused by terrorists when she had never even met anyone who had known one. She wondered if the government may be exaggerating the threat that terrorists posed. But, she pondered, I have no idea really. You have to let the authorities handle these things.  
Just then she heard a key in the front door. James was home. Excitedly, she switched off the TV and dashed to greet him. As she arrived in the hallway he was just closing the door behind himself.  
"Hi darling!" he said as he lunged towards her. "Hi" she replied as his arms wrapped around her shoulders and planted a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back and they nibbled each others lips a little bit.  
"I've got a present for you" James whispered into her ear as they parted slightly from their embrace. Suzy sqealed in delight "ooh! I've got a present for you too" as she gently grabbed his crotch through his trousers and gave it a little squeeze. She gazed up at him with that take me look in her eyes and James loins couldn't help but respond.  
"Okay." he said as moved his hands to her breasts. He felt their softness through her T-shirt then began to massage them. Suzy made soft moaning sounds and responded by gently rubbing his hardening cock.   
In one swift movement James grabbed her T-shirt from behind her back and whipped it off over her head as she gave a little mock cry of fright. He surveyed her now naked body as he brushed her hair away from her face with one hand. With the other hand he began to stroke and cup her breasts all the time looking directly into her eyes. He leaned forward and again kissed her deeply, sticking his tongue as far as he could into her mouth while simultaneously sucking hers into his.  
While James was busy ravaging her tongue and breasts Jane skillfully unzipped James' trousers and in no time had his cock out and was loving stroking it between her palms. She loved to feel it getting bigger between her fingers and she didn't have to wait. James moved his head down and began biting and sucking her nipples. Her little yelps of pain made James cock suddenly spring into life. Suzy eagerly got down on her knees and slowly slid his cock into her mouth about half way then she slowly slid it out again, but not all the way out. She repeated this several times and she gradually picked up speed.  
James stood their enjoying watching her cute little head bobbing back and forth desperately trying to suck the juice out. Atfer a minute or two he began to feel the semen boiling up from his balls. He grabbed her by the ears and moved her face back just as he was coming and sent sperm flying all over her face and breasts. Just before another another spurt was about to come he plunged his cock back between her lips and let it squirt into her mouth. She gratefully swallowed it down.  
James kept hold of her ears and continued to fuck her face as his cock started to shrivel slightly. With her hands now free Suzy picked up stringy blobs of semen from her chest and put them into her mouth via the gaps at the sides as James slid his cock in and out. Her apparent desperation to swallow every last drop of his sperm fired him even more and he started to fuck her mouth more vigarously. That she had turned him on as planned made Suzy feel more horny too, and she moaned with relief as his cock began to re-harden between her lips.  
James cock was now at full size again and he with drew it from her now tired mouth.   
"Press your tits together" he instructed her as he lay her down on the hallway floor. She did as she was told as James got down straddled her waist. He squeezed his cock in between the two mounds of flesh and began slide back and forth. There was still quite a lot of unswallowed semen so no lubrication was needed. As he fucked her tits he rolled her nipples between his fingers and pulled them painfully making her scream.  
He reached behind himself and put his hand up her skirt. She wasn't wearing any knickers and her pussy was soaking wet. He quickly slid a finger into her and began to push it slowly in and out until her juices were all over his hand. He took his wet finger and forced it into Suzy's mouth. She resisted at first but he grabbed her chin and insisted "Suck". She licked the pussy juice from his hand pleaded "Please fuck me now".  
James was only happy to oblige her. He stood up and pulled suzy to her feet. She was now only wearing her skirt so he removed this from her then led her into the living room. He lifted her up and sat her on one of the armchairs then he grabbed her by the ankles and slid his cock into her pussy.  
"Aaahh" she groaned as he pushed it all the way in. He then began to pick up the speed a bit. Suzy reached down under her bum and tickled his balls with her fingernails as he worked away at her.  
Soon Suzy was climaxing and screaming with pleasure. This spurred James on and he came inside her with a groan then collapsed on top of her panting heavily.  
After a few seconds Suzy asked with a whisper "Whats my present?".  
James stood up and said "Oh yes. I forgot about that" and took the Card Captor Sakura game cartridge from his pocket and showed it to Suzy.  
"Oooh. Exiting" she exclaimed as she examined the cartridge. Suzy had read Card Captor Sakura comics when she was younger and was exited to play a full-emmersion game where she could actually Sakura.  
James watched Suzy as she read the blurb on the cartridge. She looked so beautiful. Although her hair was all messed up and she had specks of semen all over her, she looked so innocent and lovely sitting all exited about having been fucked and now she can pretend to be Sakura the Card Captor game.  
"Lets eat, then play" she chirped.  
  
End of Chapter Two. 


End file.
